What On Earth!
by Catygirl
Summary: Sam is back from Atlantis but everything is very different now. Anything more will give the game away. My new Sam/Jack story
1. Chapter 1

What on Earth!

_Well I feel as if I have not posted for years. This story has been a long time in the making, but that does mean it is complete so I will be posting regularly. For those who have not watched Sam in Atlantis, this is set just at the time she came back to earth. HOWEVER it is totally AU! Any more will give the game away. I really hope you enjoy it, feedback would be great._

Colonel Samantha Carter made quite a picture standing at the top of the ramp with the gate blinking out behind her. She'd informed the base the day before via Sheppard that she'd be arriving as scheduled, but everything was very, very different now that the reality of being on Earth had hit her. She looked around the familiar room, her eyes landing on all the features she remembered and the faces of the people she'd left behind almost a year ago. There was an unnatural silence in the normally bustling room.

Many people had obviously come to welcome her back. Richard Woolsey, from the IOA, was at the bottom of the ramp babbling about being her replacement as Commander of Atlantis. She simply shrugged; the entire topic was irrelevant now anyway. She looked up at the control room, unsurprised that all eyes were on her. She tried to smile weakly but failed. The grip of her left hand faltered and her holdall slipped to the floor. The grip of her right hand, however, stayed firm. She bent to pick up the bag when an SF moved from the bottom of the ramp.

"I'll get that, Ma'am."

"Thank you," Sam replied quietly. She slowly followed behind the SF, ignoring Woolsey who was now ordering the control room to dial Atlantis back. Good riddance was all that Sam could think before focussing on her own issues.

Sam noticed that slowly the room began to go back to the way it should be with people milling about but everyone stopped what they were doing as she passed, trying to sneak a peek at what the Colonel was holding. Sam slowly made her way through the blast doors and around to the control room. The talking that had started in the room abruptly stopped as she walked up the stairs. Sam shifted nervously from foot to foot, unsure of what to do next.

Sergeant Harriman was the first to speak. "Ma'am, General Landry said to meet him in the briefing room." He coughed self-consciously and desperately tried not to stare.

"Thanks, Walter. Sam tried looking him in the eye but her gaze skittered away. "Could you take my gear to my quarters?" She had no idea what to say to him.

"No problem, Colonel," Walter replied with warmth.

Sam took a deep breath, steeled herself, and walked up the spiral staircase. She hadn't really expected a major party when she got home as she knew her team was often off-world. But when she'd looked up earlier and seen the faces of her teammates she'd been happy. And, on reaching the top of the stairs, she wasn't surprised by the shocked looks that faced her.

"Hi, guys," Sam mumbled. This was a very different homecoming from what she'd expected even a few short weeks ago.

"Hi, Sam."

"Colonel Carter."

"Samantha!"

"Welcome home, Colonel Carter."

Daniel, Teal'c, Vala and Landry had all spoken at the same time with varying degrees of shock evident in their greetings. Cam had merely stared at her and waved weakly. But none of them took her attention more than the man she hadn't expected to see, the one who looked so imposing in his dress blues with two stars on the shoulders.

Major General Jack O'Neill was doing a very good job of remaining upright. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He'd decided on the spur of the moment to accompany Richard Woolsey to the SGC to officially oversee the change over for Atlantis but to also see his ex-2iC come girlfriend for the first time in nearly a year.

Jack had just made the flight, having moped in his office for over an hour before making the decision and calling his driver to make the dash to Andrews. It was a damn good job he was a high-ranking General and Captains who flew planes had to listen to him. He'd glared at Woolsey on entering the plane, defying him to say anything as to why Jack was making the unexpected trip from DC to the SGC. He'd fidgeted the entire time, having an internal argument about whether he'd made the right decision. He debated whether Sam would kill him for being there. Sure, they were in a relationship but it was one which, on her instructions, would never ever be in the same room as their ranks. Now, with one decision, he'd blown that order to hell; he'd used his rank to get to his girl even though he'd known she'd hate the entire plan. Having come to that realisation the rest of the flight had been an horrific experience with his stomach tying itself into knots while he tried to put on a complete mask of indifference for Richard Woolsey.

Now Jack was standing here facing her and, at some point between the plane and the SGC briefing room, the world had taken a complete seismic shift. Everything that he thought he knew, all that he'd based the last year of his life on and the hopes and dreams of his future, were sent spiralling because there in front of him stood a slightly dishevelled but positively glowing Carter and, in her right arm, held protectively, was a tiny baby.

Vala, who couldn't contain her curiosity any longer, stood and slowly walked towards her friend with the very unexpected surprise in her arms. Vala looked at the little face peeking out from an SG black top and her heart clenched in remembrance of her own little girl who had grown up so quickly.

"Is it a…" Vala couldn't finish the question, her throat constricted with emotion.

"She's a girl," Sam whispered back, understanding her friend's emotions more than anyone in the room could understand.

Vala reached into the black cocoon and stroked the little face she found there. Tiny hands immediately sprang out, clenched in a fist, as the tiny face screwed up and then settled down again. By the time Vala pulled her hand away Daniel and Cam had come over to see her.

"Sam, she's tiny," Daniel, ever the master of stating the obvious, observed.

Sam shrugged, still debating whether to make eye contact with the one man she hadn't expected to see, at least not yet.

"Is she… yours…?" Cam asked the question everyone else had been thinking but hadn't dared to ask, earning himself a slug on the arm from Vala.

Sam's voice escaped her when, just at the moment of answering the question, she caught Jack's eye. She nodded.

The force of that nod was like a tidal wave to Jack. He could do math like any other. Although those in the room did seem to be a little behind on this, he hadn't seen her for 11 months. This had to be another man's child and that was more than Jack's stomach could take. He turned and left the room.

Sam closed her eyes. The pressure she felt at that moment caused her knees to buckle and it was only Teal'c's quick reaction as he put his arm around her waist and escorted her to a chair that saved her from falling.

**AN: So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, more to come very soon. Would love to know what you think but as always will not hold back the story for more reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

What on Earth Chapter 2.

_Well what a response, I can't tell you how happy I am you are all enjoying the story. I have tried to respond to all reviews but found I couldn't with some. So can I publically say thanks if you reviewed, they made my day. Now on with the story. _

General Hank Landry watched Colonel Carter's arrival carefully.

He often felt like he was watching some kind of theatre production when he was working at the SGC. There was usually a director, someone controlling what was going on. It could be a nice, benevolent god-like creature but in most cases it was a despot hell bent on world domination. There was often a script writer, someone who knew what was going on who could explain it to him. If he was lucky it was someone like Colonel Carter who put it all in terms he could understand. If he was unlucky it was someone like Dr Jackson who tended to go on and on for hours. There could be action scenes, there could be gadgets and gizmos, there could, very rarely, be romance. But this, quite frankly, took the cake. He'd watched as perhaps the biggest asset his command – no, the world - had come shyly up the stairs with a precious bundle in her arms.

Mere minutes had passed between that time and now and, in that time, Landry had seen emotions ranging from shock to surprise, from joy to desolation. He sighed; the great puppet master in the sky was pulling their strings yet again, waiting for them all to react to something as normal, but also as strange, as a baby in its mother's arms.

And then he'd turned to see his old friend and had noticed the look on his face as he'd left the room. He could do the math as well, and this was a doozy of a sum. He quickly walked away from the group surrounding Colonel Carter - he could deal with that later - and left to catch up with his friend. He saw Jack standing at the elevator, his body language bizarrely displaying abject sorrow and rage at the same time, and Hank sped up.

"General O'Neill, I'm glad I caught you. Let's finish our discussion upstairs." Landry stood beside Jack, who turned his face slightly towards him.

"My plane's waiting, Hank."

"So? You're a General. Tell it to wait, or catch the next one."

"I think it's better if I leave."

"You can't. Monthly report, remember? That's how you convinced the President to let you come."

Jack's shoulders sagged. Yes, he remembered. He remembered the clipped conversation with Henry Hayes on the plane explaining his absence from an important meeting by the fact that he not only wanted to oversee the transfer of power at Atlantis - which he hadn't really done - but that Landry wanted a face-to-face meeting about budgets and other such crap, which Jack really couldn't care less about. He glared at his friend, who'd just got the better of him, and stepped into the elevator, which had conveniently arrived. "Where to then, Hank?" Jack indicated the panel and stepped back so Hank could activate it and choose a floor.

Jack watched as Hank used his card and punched 23 to take them up a few floors. He took a deep breath; his day had completely turned around and, although he wanted nothing more than to disappear back to DC, he also knew that he needed space to process and shut away some of this information.

The elevator doors opened and Hank silently led them through the quiet corridor to his own quarters. Jack, puzzled, didn't say anything but was grateful that Hank was taking him somewhere where there wouldn't be any cameras. Jack was also very relieved that these quarters were not the ones he'd used as commander here. Hank had two rooms, both small, but one was set up like a sitting room, the other as a bedroom.

"Make yourself comfortable." Hank indicated the soft chair in the corner and Jack gratefully took the offered seat.

"I'd offer coffee but I think this all needs something stronger, don't you think?" Hank held up a small bottle with brown liquid in it. "Glenfiddich, 20 years old. I made Daniel pick me up a bottle last year when he was in England."

Jack simply nodded. Guinness was his usual drink but he did feel the need for some whisky. He nodded his thanks as Hank handed him a glass.

"I'll have to go back down to get the full story soon," Hank stated as Jack remained silent, sipping his drink. "This could get quite nasty," he continued, trying to get Jack to open up. "Can I just get something straight? No one has said anything but I was under the impression that you went to DC and Colonel Carter went to Nevada so you two could…"

Jack merely nodded.

"And, just to clarify, you haven't taken a trip to Atlantis recently?"

Jack looked up and glared at his friend. No reply was necessary.

"Okay..." Hank sat down then leaned forward, holding his glass in both hands, grateful that it was evening and therefore he was officially off duty. He coughed a little at the strong, beautiful taste that slipped easily down his throat. "The only other men are under her command," he finally commented.

Jack nodded. He'd already worked out exactly how much of a nightmare this could be.

"There could be another explanation, something that went wrong on a mission…." Hank tried.

"Then why didn't she report it?" Jack asked very quietly.

Hank cleared his throat again: yes, precisely. "I'll need to get down there again. Your old quarters are still available." Jack looked at him, very surprised. "Yes. Every time I'd order someone to clear them out Teal'c made it very clear that you were still expected to have a home here. Daniel even makes me get them cleaned every few weeks." Hank sighed. He'd known that following on from Jack here would be tough but for the most part people here had accepted his authority. However, the old SG-1 on occasion made it absolutely clear who their actual leader was, even when he'd been off this base for nearly three years.

Jack smiled at the image of the poor SF whom Hank had sent when faced with the massive Jaffa refusing him access to the quarters. It made him feel comforted even if it was obviously a thorn in Hank's side.

Hank stood and made his way to the door. "Jack, I know this must come as a shock but, looking at Colonel Carter, it was obviously a shock to her, too. Hear her out. Let's find out the whole story before you either fly off the handle or disappear forever."

Jack caught his friend's eye and nodded. It was a long speech between men who usually dealt with things through black comedy and not discussing the trials in front of them. He'd forgotten how much Hank could read him.

"Stay here and compose yourself. You know where your quarters are." Hank closed the door behind him and made his way back to the elevator. It felt like an hour since he'd left the briefing room but, checking his watch, he realised that only 10 minutes had passed since he'd caught up with Jack. When the elevator arrived he got in, not relishing the next part of his day. He took a deep breath as the elevator started to descend. He wouldn't make any accusations but simply do what he'd told Jack to do: hear the Colonel out.

The elevator doors opened and Hank stepped out and went back to the briefing room, stopping at the entrance. The scene hadn't changed much, except his daughter had arrived with some baby supplies. The SGC grapevine must have gone into overdrive with the Colonel's arrival. The little baby girl was now lying on the table, being dressed in proper baby clothes but, just before she was covered up, Hank was able to see the umbilical cord stump on her tummy. This baby was not just new but very new and he looked again at Colonel Carter, noticing for the first time how uncomfortable she looked sitting down and how tired she was. This was not the time for any lengthy discussions.

Hank continued into the room and SG-1 backed up from around the table where they'd surrounded the little girl. "Carolyn, perhaps you could make the Colonel and her baby comfortable in the infirmary."

Hank's daughter nodded at him. She moved to pick up the baby but Vala beat her to it. Daniel escorted Vala, ensuring the baby's safety, while Teal'c and Cam took up positions on either side of Sam to help her.

As Sam approached him Hank noticed her reluctance to face him. This did not bode well but he had to speak to her. "Colonel, once you're settled I'll come and you can tell me all about the little one."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. You look like you need a good sleep and some good food. I'll have the commissary chief get a tray to you."

Before Sam had a chance to say anything Teal'c stepped forward. "There is no need, General Landry. I shall see to any requirements Colonel Carter may have." Teal'c bowed as he passed him but Hank could feel the challenge in the air. No matter what had happened to produce this little baby, she and her mother were now back on Earth under Teal'c's protection, and Hank and anyone else had better remember that.

**AN: So perhaps more questions than answers. Am pretty busy tomorrow and Thursday so not sure when the next chapter will be up but it will be before the weekend – that I do promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**What on Earth – Chapter 3**

_**Well as I got another fantastic response from you all I have found a small amount of time to post chapter 3. However I have not had enough time to respond to reviews. Thanks so much for them, they made me really happy. So on to Chapter 3, Hank has just sent Sam and baby to the infirmary. **_

Once in the infirmary Sam watched as Vala gently laid her daughter on the bed and Carolyn got the nurses on duty to find a baby bed and set up an area in the corner where Sam could get some privacy. Sam stood almost like a spare part in the centre as people bustled past her, occasionally knocking into her. She was so tired. So, so tired. She hadn't slept in over 36 hours, the entire experience of labour being a complete nightmare in her opinion.

"Colonel Carter… Colonel Carter… Sam?" Carolyn stood beside Sam, having tried to get her attention and failing from across the room.

"Mmmmm… what? Sorry, I kinda zoned out there a little."

"No problem. Come on, we've got your baby settled. Now time for you."

Sam allowed Carolyn to lead her behind the curtain and saw that there was a gown lying on the bed. Daniel and Vala were positioned on the other side of the bed, giving immediate protection to the little one in the crib. Teal'c remained outside, keeping his self-imposed vigil over his friend and her new child. Cam, reading the situation well, stood across from Teal'c. No one would get past them unless Sam wanted to see them.

"Is she okay?" Sam whispered, not directing the question at anyone in particular.

"She seems fine, Colonel, but I'll do a full examination once I've seen to you."

Sam nodded.

"Can you two wait outside why I examine the Colonel?" Carolyn asked, although it wasn't really a question.

"No, wait… Can they stay? I don't…"

Seeing Sam getting agitated, Daniel took control. "Sam, why don't you change and let Carolyn give you a physical. Then she'll ask us to join you before you have to explain anything."

Daniel, ever perceptive, could see the relief on Sam's face. He could see that it was all becoming too much for her and that she didn't want to be alone for this. He pulled Vala away from the crib and the little face that had her captivated, and Sam slowly began removing her clothes.

Carolyn moved over to the crib. "Can I ask how old she is?"

"What day is it?" Sam answered quietly.

"Friday… night… about 7."

"Then she's a day old. She was born yesterday afternoon."

"And did Dr Keller oversee the labour?"

"Yes."

Carolyn watched as the Colonel put her clothes over the end of the bed. As Sam took her T-shirt off Carolyn noticed the tell-tale stretch marks of a recent pregnancy, although she was surprised that they were not very well pronounced. She wordlessly handed Sam the gown and waited as she removed her jeans and underwear and lay down on the bed.

"Okay, Colonel. I'm going to give you an internal exam. Can you tell me about the labour?"

"Long... about 24 hours. Sore… Jennifer couldn't use too much anaesthetic because of the protein marker." Sam twisted her hands as Carolyn completed the exam.

"Just one stitch." Carolyn commented.

"Yeah," Sam answered in a monotone. She'd gone over this with Jennifer before leaving Atlantis and she was pretty sure that had she not been a Colonel and coming here to somewhere with a fully equipped medical centre Jennifer would never have allowed her to leave. As it was she'd got her way and was back, straight into this nightmare.

The snap of Carolyn's glove as she removed it caused Sam to jump a little on the bed. Something that did not go unnoticed by the doctor.

"Will I get Daniel and the others to come back in?" Carolyn asked quietly, unsure whether to just leave Sam to sleep for a while.

Sam nodded but couldn't get her voice to work.

"Okay, but just for a little while. You need to rest." Carolyn pushed back the curtain and found Daniel, Vala, Teal'c and Cam already waiting with chairs to sit on. She sighed. There was no way she'd be able to get rid of them and it wouldn't even be worth trying. She gestured with her arm for them to come around the bed and they did. "You need to stay quiet and let the Colonel and her baby rest." She tried to be stern but failed and they all simply smiled at her.

Carolyn turned and picked up the baby to carry out the necessary tests.

"Wait!" Sam almost wailed as she desperately tried to get up and stop the doctor. "Where are you taking her? Please don't take her away!"

"Colonel, there's nothing wrong. I just need to run some tests. She'll just be over there." Carolyn tried to calm her down.

The wildness in Sam's eyes decreased but didn't totally disappear. Vala looked between the baby and her mother, fully appreciating what Sam felt. It had happened to her , her baby had been taken away and no one had stopped it. But she was here now and Vala could help her friend. She grabbed Sam's hand. "I'll go with her, okay? Nothing will happen to her and the boys will be here to look after you."

Sam nodded and watched as Vala jumped off the bed to go with Carolyn. But what could only one of her team mates do if her daughter were threatened? Sam moved so she could see the small group leaving her curtained area.

Teal'c was about to speak when Cam stood up. "I'll go watch over her, too, Sam. Don't worry."

Sam took a deep breath. Yes, she knew it was silly and she knew nothing would happen to her little baby, but she needed to make sure she was protected. The people here were the ones who could protect them both and they were the only people in the galaxy she'd trust with the job.

Sam lay back on the pillows and began to relax for the first time in weeks. Teal'c stood to one side of her, on guard. He did have a chair but would only use it once his friend was settled. Daniel sat on the other side, his fingers stroking the back of her hand and almost lulling her to sleep.

It wasn't long before Carolyn returned and placed the baby in her crib. "You have a very healthy baby, Colonel. Now, do we have a name for the chart?" She turned to the bed to face Sam, ready with her pen to fill in the form.

"No… no name yet… I hadn't thought…"

The others looked around at each other, surprised at her answer, not because she hadn't thought of a name, just that she seemed to act like she hadn't expected to get to the stage of naming the child.

"Ah… okay then, we'll just call her Baby Carter for now."

"Baby Carter, huh? Sounds like something Jack would come up with," Daniel said before he had time to think. Sam stiffened under his touch and the others looked anywhere but at her.

It was too much for Sam who slid down the bed. "I think I need to sleep now." She turned from Daniel, Vala and Cam, who were on the side of the bed nearest the door, and curled up on the bed facing the crib of the baby who had changed her life.

"I think that's a very good idea. You can all come back later." Carolyn began using her arms to shoo them out of the room.

"I am staying, Doctor Lam. Colonel Carter needs to know someone is guarding her and her child." Teal'c stood his ground as the others passed him. Although none of them could see her, Sam smiled and relaxed at the knowledge that he was staying.

As Daniel, Cam and Vala left the infirmary, Vala grabbed Daniel's arm. "Nice going, rock boy. I take it one of your degrees is not in math!"

"What do you mean?" Daniel stopped, genuinely confused.

Cam stepped between them and pulled them into an alcove along the corridor. He spoke quietly. "She means that the last time we saw Sam it was on Jack's arm the night before she went to Atlantis… 11 months ago... and, unless the General's mastered the art of teleporting, he hasn't seen her since then, either."

"Oh… you mean…"

"Yeah, I mean that that little girl isn't the General's and it won't have escaped his notice or Landry's that the only other guys she's been around were under her command. This could get really bad for her, and not just her relationship with the General. I'm talking career ending."

**AN: So chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed. As I said at the top I really appreciate your reviews and I will try to respond to each of them. **


	4. Chapter 4

What on Earth - Chapter 4

_Ok everyone, here is a very short chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews. Will post the next chapter tomorrow night. Enjoy_

Several hours later Sam awoke to the cries of her little girl. She opened her eyes just as Teal'c gingerly picked up the tiny baby and attempted to quieten her. Sam smiled at the picture of the large Jaffa, whose hands surrounded the small baby almost from head to toe, cradling her daughter.

Teal'c turned to the bed and saw that Sam was awake. "She is beautiful, Samantha… beautiful but very insistent on wishing her mother and not her uncle," he said warmly using her first name, something he only ever did when they were alone and had only started after the extra fifty years he'd had with his friends.

Sam giggled and sat up in the bed. She reached out for the baby while she began to remove one arm from her gown. Teal'c made sure his eyes were kept averted and, once the baby was settled at her mother's breast, he turned his back and faced the curtain.

Sam began feeding her little girl. She was going to have to come up with a name soon but everything had gotten on top of her and a name had been the least of her problems.

Both Sam and Teal'c remained quiet until the baby was coming to the end of her feed. "Teal'c, could you maybe go get Dr Lam? I think it's time I spoke to her."

"As you wish." Teal'c bowed to Sam in understanding then turned and left the curtained area. He made his way across the room to the small office at the other end, where he assumed he would find the young doctor. He knocked on the door and waited until it was opened.

"Yes, Teal'c? Is there a problem?" Carolyn asked, already reaching for her stethoscope on her bookshelf.

"Colonel Carter would like to speak with you."

"Oh… okay… Is everything alright?" Carolyn asked as she made her way out of the room, closely followed by Mitchell who'd been 'helping' her with filing. Well, okay, he'd been annoying her to get her to go to dinner with him. It was, after all, nearly 2130 and neither of them had eaten since before 1300.

Mitchell hung his head, realising that he wasn't going to win this one, and followed behind the others to check on Sam. Carolyn pulled the curtain back and looked towards Sam on the bed. She was burping her baby, who looked very content after her feed.

"How are you feeling, Colonel? Teal'c said you wanted to speak to me."

"I'm feeling okay, but I need you to do something for me."

"Of course."

"Did you take blood from her?" Sam asked, stroking the small face snuggled into her neck.

"No, not yet. There's nothing wrong with her, though."

Sam ignored the doctor's assessment, keen to get to the bottom of her problem. "I know, but there are some questions I have that can only be answered by a blood test."

"Okay… I can take blood now if you'd like?"

"Yeah… Can you check whether she has the protein marker?"

"Of course, but she's your child. The chances of her not having it are slim to none."

"I know, but just check, please." Sam held the baby up so Carolyn could take her.

Carolyn had turned from her before Sam plucked up her next bit of courage. "Carolyn, can you run a DNA test, too?" she asked quietly.

Three pairs of eyes immediately turned to face Sam, all displaying a range of emotions, mainly shock.

Carolyn cleared her throat. "What am I looking for, Colonel?" she asked, getting the distinct impression that her patient was not telling her everything.

Sam looked away. How could she put this? "I'm not sure but just check it. Run it against all Atlantis personnel. I know you have them on file." There was silence from the other people in the room, no one willing to say anything.

Carolyn thought that any conversation would be better with all the facts in front of her so merely nodded and turned again to leave. "Carolyn, run the female DNA and the male, please."

Carolyn moved away shaking her head. There was obviously more to this story than she'd ever imagined.

"Cam, can you go with her, make sure nothing happens to her?" Sam asked quietly as she watched Carolyn move across the room.

"Sure, Sam." Cam turned then turned back. "But when I get back you need to explain all this."

Sam nodded. "Teal'c, I can't tell this story over and over. Can you get Vala and Daniel and General Landry… and…"

"I will see if O'Neill has remained on the base, Samantha, and he will come if he is here," Teal'c said warmly but firmly.

Sam relaxed on the bed. She knew it might mean Teal'c dragging Jack here kicking and screaming but she needed to see him.

Teal'c left her and Sam watched as Carolyn laid the baby on a bed and took some blood. It was almost time, time to find out exactly what was going on.

**AN: So I know again more questions but perhaps we can now see that Sam has no real answers either. Next chapter will be longer. It is always nice to hear what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

What on Earth- Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5, I had hoped to give you two chapters as it is short, however not able to do that now. But I wanted you to have this, especially those who have reviewed. Sorry I couldn't reply individually. Will post chapter 6 tomorrow.**

Teal'c had located Daniel Jackson and Vala Maldoran in Daniel's lab. He had succinctly told them to attend Colonel Carter in the infirmary. From the lab, he had then called General Landry and reported the meeting to him, finally requesting from him knowledge of O'Neill's present location. Now he was on his way to the quarters that he himself had maintained for O'Neill on the base.

He knocked on the door, not really expecting an answer. When there was no reply, he simply knocked again, this time louder and with command.

"O'Neill, your presence is required. It would be advisable to open the door." Teal'c could hear movement behind the door and stopped his loud knocking.

The door opened and swung back but Jack had moved away and was sitting down heavily on the edge of the small bed.

"What do you want, T?"

"You are required in the infirmary. Colonel Carter has asked to see you."

Jack looked at him. "Yeah, whatever you say!"

Typically ignoring the sarcastic response of his friend, Teal'c replied stoically, "I do say, O'Neill. You need to accompany me there immediately."

Jack stood up, not willing to take orders from his friend. "And why exactly should I do that?"

"Because she is your soul mate and she deserves the chance to explain," Teal'c answered quieter than he normally would. He did understand the situation O'Neill found himself in and could himself do the math.

"Tell me, T, if she is my…" Jack stopped, his voice catching. He shook his head and started again. "If she is that, then why is she here with another man's child?"

"I have no answers, my friend…" Teal'c paused, wondering if he should divulge the information he had found out only minutes before from Sam. "However, you should be aware that at this moment the child is being DNA tested by Dr Lam. Samantha requested she be tested for both the male and female DNA."

Jack whipped around at that comment. "DNA testing?"

"Indeed. Perhaps not all is as it first appeared."

Jack's mind was racing. This was Sam, his Sam, and, as Teal'c had said, his soul mate, and he'd believed the worst of her without hearing her side of the story. He was out the door before Teal'c could say anything else. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow and followed his closest friend from the room, satisfied that while not saying too much he had convinced him to hear Samantha out.

Teal'c caught up with Jack at the elevators, where Jack was stabbing the call button as if trying to force it into submission. Jack was never very patient and, when the elevator arrived, he glared at the doors, impatient for them to open. He then stormed in and jabbed the floor button over and over until the doors finally closed. He was like a caged lion as he waited at the back of the elevator as it slowly descended to the infirmary, prowling from side to side and huffing every time it stopped to let someone else in or out. Teal'c knew better than to tell him to stand still and no other personnel would dare to tell the General what to do, well, except for...

"Jack, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor!" Hank Landry said as he stepped into the elevator the floor above the infirmary. Jack stopped pacing and simply glared at his friend. Hank looked at both Teal'c and Jack, who were now the only others in the lift. "Anyone able to give me a heads up about what we're about to hear?"

Teal'c remained silent, unsure whether to divulge Samantha's private information. Jack looked from the large Jaffa to his old friend and sighed. "Something about DNA. I can only assume I won't understand most of it."

"Mmmm... And do you want the chance to speak to her alone?" Hank asked, eyeballing Jack.

Jack shuffled his feet. Teal'c's announcement had really thrown him. He'd been so focussed on Sam's 'lie and deceit' that he'd failed to ask any obvious questions. Now it would seem that there was a major story behind this and he'd walked away from her without finding out what that story was. He was an idiot, a complete idiot. "Yeah… maybe…" he finally answered. Then he thought about it some more. Would she even want to talk to him? Maybe she'd never forgive him for leaving. This was not his decision to make. "See what Carter wants first."

"Very well," Hank said just as the doors opened.

The three men strode out and saw Daniel and Vala in the hallway.

"She wants to speak to you, Jack," Daniel said, looking straight at Jack and willing him not to screw this up.

Jack nodded, not really able to find his voice to answer. _Looks like the decision is out of your hands O'Neill_, he thought to himself. _Give her a chance to explain. Don't just jump in, all guns blazing_. After he'd given himself a stern internal talking-to he nodded to the others, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked to the infirmary to meet his fate.

**AN: Ok so we are almost there. Again, really sorry you have to wait for chapter 6. Life always gets in the way when I am posting. **


	6. Chapter 6

**What on Earth – Chapter 6**

_A longer chapter for you today, but I am afraid I haven't the time to respond individually to the reviews which I am really disappointed about because they have all cheered me up over the last few days. Please be assured that I love knowing what you think and when I have a quieter evening I will try to reply to as many as I can. I am working on the assumption that you would all prefer to have a chapter rather than a personal reply. I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Enjoy._

Jack stood at the entrance to the infirmary and took in the whole room as if formulating a plan of attack and checking for immediate danger. He could see Siler in the bed closest to the doc's office; he must have dropped another wrench. The doc in question was sitting staring at her computer. Jack didn't really like the look on her face; she looked like she had some really bad news for someone. Jack spotted Cam's feet up on the doc's desk and resisted the temptation to scowl and frown on relationships at the SGC. It would be a bit like, 'Hello, Pot. Just call me Black!' His eyes travelled around the room, taking in the positions of the two nurses, and finally came to rest on his… his girlfriend and her child. That was going to take a lot of getting used to!

Sam had been looking directly at Jack when he'd entered the room. She could always tell when he was near and now, after a year apart, the connection was just as strong. She watched as he surveyed the room and kept eye contact when he finally turned to her. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as he stared at her and the little girl she held. For the first time since giving birth she wanted nothing more than to put the child down, forget about her, and wish that things could go back to the way they'd been before. But she couldn't. Despite all her thoughts to the contrary, she'd fallen in love with the babe she'd borne.

Sam shifted the sleeping child in her arms, subconsciously to remind Jack that the baby was there, that he had to deal with both of them. Jack walked slowly to Sam's side and reached out to take her free hand. He spent several moments simply rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand, alternately staring into her eyes and staring at the baby. He slowly sat down in the chair that had been left at the side of the bed, keeping her hand in his. "Hey, Carter," he said quietly after a few moments.

"Hey, Jack," Sam replied just as quietly, smiling at his opening remark.

Jack cleared his throat and then jumped in. "So, who's the munchkin?" He was looking straight at Sam and could see the relief in her eyes that he hadn't shouted or demanded an explanation. He was also able to catch the shrug of her shoulders that said without words that she didn't know. "But she's yours, yeah?" he asked quietly.

The question was enough to break Sam and the tears overflowed. "I don't know," she sobbed. "I don't know!"

Jack immediately stood and gathered her into his arms, desperate to calm her but being careful not to squash the baby. "Ssshhh, baby, ssshhh. We'll work it out."

"I think I can answer some of your questions, Colonel," Carolyn said quietly as she walked up to Sam's bed. She would have liked to have given them some privacy but knew that the rollercoaster of emotions the Colonel was on wasn't good for her so it would be better to give her some answers.

Jack reluctantly loosened his hold on Sam and stepped back. Sam tried to reach for the tissues and failed so Jack passed them to her. He then leaned over and gently picked up the baby to allow Sam to get herself together. "Should I get the guys?" he asked, his entire attention taken by the tiny baby with tiny fingers that Jack couldn't help but wiggle.

Sam smiled sadly and nodded. She'd pictured this moment for so many years, having a child and handing it to the father and watching the joy on the father's face as he met his child for the first time. For so long that father had been the man in front of her. But now she had a baby and had no idea who the father was, although it was certainly not the man tenderly holding her child. Sam lowered her head and tried to get a hold of her emotions as Jack walked to the door and invited the others in.

They all filed in behind him. Jack sat back down on the seat he'd vacated, getting used to holding a baby again, something he hadn't done for many years. Daniel and Vala moved to the opposite side of the bed while Teal'c, Hank and Cam gathered at the end. Sam desperately tried to sit up straight, to come to attention, even with the condition she was in.

"At ease, Colonel." Hank waved Sam back into a relaxed position. "You're exempt from that while in a hospital bed."

Jack took the very unusual step of reaching for Sam's hand. She almost pushed him away, realising that while several people in the room knew of their relationship, her CO wasn't one of them, and pulled her hand out of reach. But Jack again surprised her. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "Relax, baby. He figured it all out himself."

Sam blushed, then slowly turned from Jack to face Hank, who simply nodded with a very paternal look on his face that reminded her of the way General Hammond used to look at them years before. She tentatively reached out for Jack's hand while she waited for the news the doctor had to give them.

Jack looked at Carolyn. "Well, spit it out, Doc. We ain't gettin' any younger here." Now that he had spoken to Sam, Jack was at the irritable stage. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife as everyone waited to hear what Carolyn had to say and Jack hated it. Sam simply squeezed his hand, too anxious to speak.

"Well, the DNA test confirms that you are the child's mother." There was a collective sigh from several people in the room and Sam's tears returned as part of the weight she'd carried was removed. "She also has the protein marker, which is nothing to worry about but is something we'll monitor."

Sam took in that information and pulled on Jack's hand; she needed to hold her daughter... her daughter! She'd been so afraid that it was some kind of ploy, like with Vala and Adria. But now that she knew the baby was hers she could begin to look to the future. Once she was settled with the baby in her arms and stroking her face she asked the real question. "What about the father?"

Before Carolyn could answer Daniel jumped in. "Father!? Do you mean that you don't know?"

Sam lowered her head again and looked at her daughter. In some ways Daniel's reaction was the reason why she'd only wanted to do this once. "That's right, Daniel," Sam answered in such a strong tone that it stopped Daniel in his tracks. She looked back up at Carolyn.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but I don't have any answers as to the father yet but that's because I didn't know where to start. I wanted to know exactly where you wanted me to begin." Carolyn looked between the woman in the bed, the man who held her hand, and her own father, who was looking as perplexed as anyone.

"Before you answer that, Colonel, perhaps you should tell us what you know," Landry suggested.

Sam looked at her CO. It was time!

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied. She decided to make it as succinct as possible. "About two weeks ago at a routine exam Dr Keller discovered I was pregnant, which I hadn't been aware of. I have no idea how I got pregnant and, to be honest, I've spent the last two weeks terrified that it was… it was the same…"

"The same as me," Vala finished for her quietly.

Sam nodded, the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with her free hand. "But she's mine, and I don't know where she came from." She sobbed quietly, unable to hide her distress from the others. She looked back down at her daughter when she felt her stirring.

Jack noticed Sam's distress as well as her daughter's and moved from the chair and sat on the bed next to her. He put an arm around her and Sam tucked her head into his neck and tried to get her emotions under control. Jack looked at Sam and then down at the baby, gently stroking her head while she settled down.

Once they'd both calmed down Jack looked at Dr Lam and took control. He was livid; Sam had no idea about the father and the only explanation Jack could think of was that someone had done this to her. "Use the computer records to test all the Atlantis personnel. We need to find out if one of them did this." Jack knew he was overstepping his authority but at this point he didn't give a rat's ass about that. This was all about Sam.

Carolyn looked to her father and saw the small nod of his head. "Yes, Sir." She turned and left the group alone.

**AN: So one question answered but others not. Hope to get some time to respond to reviews tomorrow so keep em comin. Thanks everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

What on Earth – Chapter 7

_Ok so life is still hectic and I can't see it ending before the weekend. So I thought you still all deserved another chapter but I have not had time to reply to all reviews. Very very sorry about this. I really enjoy reading what you think about the story. So on we go, chapter 7 and some questions are answered. _

_Previously – Carolyn has left Sam and friends to go and run DNA tests. Sam now has to tell her story to her CO, her 'boyfriend' and her best friends._

"Colonel… Sam…" Hank began hesitantly, "I hate to keep this question session going but I need to know why you didn't report this, or why Dr Keller didn't. You shouldn't have been in command in your condition."

Sam pulled her face from Jack's neck, very grateful for his presence, and looked at her commanding officer. She'd known this would be the crucial moment. She hadn't followed protocol in keeping the news to herself but she knew it had been the right decision. "It just all happened too fast. When Jennifer first told me about the pregnancy, I was shocked. I wasn't showing and there were no other symptoms. I asked her to run the tests again because I simply couldn't believe it. I knew I'd done nothing within the short timeframe to be pregnant." Sam quickly glanced at Jack before continuing.

"Once Jennifer had confirmed the pregnancy, I have to be honest, Sir, for several days I simply buried my head in the sand and refused to let her even acknowledge the change in my status. I just threw myself into my work. I couldn't believe I was pregnant and couldn't work out how it had happened." Sam had the decency to look sheepishly at Landry, who wasn't looking like he was at all happy with her decision.

Sam continued, trying to explain. "As I said, I wasn't really showing, nothing a baggy BDU shirt hadn't been covering, so Jennifer left it. I knew I was due to come back for the meeting with the Tok'ra and Jennifer agreed to not immediately report it so I could advise you in person. I assumed I wouldn't be returning to Atlantis once you knew of my pregnancy and I needed those two weeks to get everything in order for whoever took over from me. However, a few days later Teyla became suspicious and began asking questions. Finally, I faced facts and went back to see Jennifer." Sam took a deep breath and shifted the baby in her arms.

Vala, who was sitting beside the bed just itching to hold the child, looked at Sam. "Can I…" Sam nodded and very gently handed over her precious bundle. The baby was now sound asleep and didn't stir when passed from her mother. Sam settled back in Jack's arms, tiring, but knowing she had to finish. Jack had moved further onto the bed to be more comfortable and to be a comfort to Sam.

Sam faced Landry and, with a strong voice, continued to explain. "We were both shocked to discover that I wasn't 3 months pregnant, as we'd both assumed, but 8 months. I hadn't allowed her to do a scan the first time so when I finally allowed her to do one it came as a major shock. The scan showed that the baby was fine and had simply positioned itself where I wasn't showing. But this threw up even more questions. I knew this had to have been done to me, but now there were a lot more possibilities. I'd been on missions within the new timeframe, so this could be something done to me beyond Atlantis and I immediately thought of Vala." Sam quickly glanced at the other woman before continuing.

"I'd already spent several days trying to work out how I could possibly be pregnant and the only thing I could think of was that someone had done to me what had been done to Vala. The Ori had made her pregnant, she had no knowledge of it, and then they took her baby away. I couldn't let the same thing happen to me. I knew that no one on Atlantis had done this to me."

Jack began to open his mouth to question her but Sam continued, looking at him this time. "Like you used to say, when you work with people... well, you know."

Jack nodded. "So, should I stop the Doc checking?"

"No..." Sam said slowly, "Because I want to be absolutely sure."

Jack nodded and so did the others. The men in particular were still not convinced that Sam hadn't been attacked or violated. Only Vala could really accept the argument that Sam was putting before them, having been through it herself. However, none of them were crazy enough to voice any suspicions that she could have been raped; she was too vulnerable at this point. Jack glanced between Daniel, Teal'c and Cam and could see they were all thinking the same thing: they'd discuss other options away from Sam.

Sam, oblivious to the men's glances, continued her report. "I didn't know what had been done to me but I felt safe on Atlantis there with all the personnel around me, I was…." She cleared her throat and started again. "I was reeling from the news that I was going to have a baby. I suddenly realised that regardless of how my pregnancy had come about, I had to protect my baby. Coming to Earth was no longer possible with the SGC's rule of no travelling for women in their final-term of pregnancy. I em…. I decided not to contact you and to continue to wait the two weeks until I would be due to come for the meeting because…"

"Yes?" Landry prompted. All ears and eyes were totally focussed on Sam.

"Iwasscaredoftelling…." Sam's words all ran together and the only word most of them had picked up was scared. Sam Carter was not scared of anything! But a brief look in her eyes told its own story. She had not only been scared, she'd been terrified.

Having finished her tale, Sam fell back into Jack's arms, exhausted, waiting for the verdict from her boss and the other important people in her life.

Jack, too, waited for Hank to say something. His entire outlook on the situation had changed in the last few minutes. Sam hadn't been unfaithful to him – of that he was now 110% certain – but she'd been violated in some way. Had someone raped her? Had they drugged her? Why couldn't she remember? There were so many questions buzzing around in his mind and he'd only been faced with this reality for a few hours. How on earth had Sam coped for two weeks? The only niggle, the only thing that still irked him, was why she hadn't contacted him. He was going to have to ask her at some point or the question would eat him alive. The possible questions – did she not want him to know, or, worse, did she not trust him with the information – were too big to leave unasked. And, as he sat there silently, he realised he did know the answer: she'd been scared of telling him, none of the others, just him.

Landry stood at the end of the bed, very unsure about how to proceed. He'd been prepared for a report of rape, and he'd been concerned about an unprofessional relationship, but he hadn't been prepared for the complete lack of knowledge and fear that Colonel Carter displayed about her condition. He cleared his throat. "Colonel, while I can understand that this was a shock," he indicated with his hand the small figure in Vala's arms, "I cannot condone you concealing the information from your superiors."

Sam breathed deeply, having actually admitted the fear she'd had for the last few weeks she felt herself get emotionally stronger. "I'm sorry, Sir," Sam responded respectfully, before continuing in a fierce tone, "But my first priority was to protect my baby. I thought of what had happened to Vala and I believed the fewer people who knew about my pregnancy the better. Jennifer only reluctantly agreed to keep it quiet but Teyla agreed to follow my lead. I told McKay and Shepherd so that they'd be aware and would be on the lookout for any danger to me or my baby. Ten days ago I had expected to be returning here a couple of months pregnant, then suddenly I was eight months pregnant and I couldn't travel, then I needed bed rest, and finally I went into labour. As unprofessional as it sounds, Sir, your knowledge or lack thereof was not my top priority."

Most in the room took a quick intake of breath. Only Jack had known that that level of potential insubordination existed within his Sam.

Landry cleared his throat, trying to decide whether to reprimand the Colonel or not. He chose the tactful route. "Colonel, I can appreciate the situation you were in, but why didn't you let us know? We could have sent a protection detail to Atlantis."

Sam sat up straighter again. "General, I can only tell you that at the time it felt like the best way to protect my child. Contain the intelligence, contain the risk. Perhaps I should've contacted you but that message would have passed through many Stargates, greatly increasing the risk of word getting to the wrong people. You know we've had wormholes hijacked by the Wraith before. I really wanted my old team around me to protect us but, not knowing who, or what, was responsible for my pregnancy, I couldn't take that risk."

"I can see that but…" Hank began.

"General," Teal'c interrupted, moving from the end of the bed closer to Sam and Jack, almost providing a barrier between the couple and the General. "There is nothing worse than being separated from your child. I know this well and I did not give birth to mine."

"That's as may be, Teal'c. However…"

This time it was Daniel who interrupted the General. "No 'however', General." He got up from where he'd been sitting beside Vala and the baby on the other side of the bed from Teal'c. "Sam's here now, her baby's safe, and they're going to stay safe here."

**AN: So still no father yet, but a little more information. Hope you all enjoyed this. **


	8. Chapter 8

What on Earth- Chapter 8

**So here is chapter 8, sorry it has taken a few days but I hope to get another chapter out this weekend. Hope you enjoy this one, thanks for all the previous reviews. **

_Previously: This time it was Daniel who interrupted the General. "No 'however', General." He got up from where he'd been sitting beside Vala and the baby on the other side of the bed from Teal'c. "Sam's here now, her baby's safe, and they're going to stay safe here." _

Sam smiled tearfully; this was why she'd insisted that Jennifer let her go home as soon after the birth as possible. She'd told John to dial home once the baby was safely delivered but Jennifer had wanted her to recover for a day before going through the 'gate. Sam needed her SGC family to protect her and her baby. Oh, she knew that at normal times she could defeat anyone who came after her, or give it a damn good shot, but now she was vulnerable and she needed them. And bless them, they'd come through for her.

Landry backed down. This wasn't over but there was nothing more he could do now as he realised he wasn't going to be allowed to push the Colonel any further; her old team mates were instinctively taking up protective positions around her. In truth, he was very happy that he wouldn't have to deal with a sexual relationship that was against the regs, so the rest could wait. He smiled and nodded his defeat to the men who had stood to protect their team mate.

"What's going on?" Carolyn asked as she re-joined the group, directing her question to Cam, whom she knew was the one she could break the easiest.

"Nothing. Just making arrangements for Sam's stay," Cam answered. Carolyn glared at him, knowing at once that there was more to the story than he was saying.

"Well, for tonight they're both staying here." Carolyn turned to address Sam. "Colonel, I've run the scan. It was easy to do as all Atlantis personnel are on file here even if they didn't originate on Earth. But there was no match. I'm sorry but this must have happened during one of the missions you went on."

Sam looked shell-shocked. She'd expected the result but inside had hoped that her daughter would have a – dare she say – human father. Now she had to face the prospect that something had happened to her during one of her missions, something of which she had no recollection.

The others silently digested the information, most very unsure about what to say. Both Hank and Jack were very glad that the Atlantis personnel weren't involved, as it completely eliminated the idea of rape by one of her subordinates. However, they now had many more questions. And Jack was beginning to seethe over the idea that someone – another man or 'higher being', he thought derisorily – had dared to touch his Sam.

Hank cleared his throat. "This needs investigating."

_Well, that's the understatement of the century_, Jack thought as he felt his blood begin to boil. But, before he had the chance to explode, Daniel spoke up from the other side of the bed.

"General," Daniel began, "Teal'c and I were due to go to Atlantis next week after the Tok'ra meeting. Perhaps we could go tomorrow instead and speak to some of the people there about the missions Sam's been on, see if we can get to the bottom of this." While addressing Hank he was pleading with Jack not to launch a verbal outburst. He could see the tension building in his friend and he hoped this would quell it for the moment.

Jack briefly nodded, acknowledging his friend's effort and support. He knew he wasn't the only one worried about what had happened to Sam. However, he was beginning to get concerned that she really had her head in the sand over this one. It was far more plausible that she'd been drugged on a mission and raped than that some 'higher being' had impregnated her, as had happened to Vala. Daniel and Teal'c would be able to get some answers while he looked after Sam. He'd be able to deal with whoever had done this to Sam once the person responsible had been found. Right now, Sam needed him.

Hank considered the option. He did need to send someone and it would be better if it was someone who could tactfully ask the questions that needed to be asked.

"No, you can't leave!" Sam suddenly cried out from the bed. "That's why we came here!"

"What do you mean, Sam?" Jack asked quietly, not wanting to add to her obvious distress. Obviously Sam's hormones were running rampant; he'd never seen her looking so distressed and vulnerable.

"I need you to protect us! It was fine when she was still inside me, I could look after us both, but as soon as I gave birth I had this overwhelming need to protect her and I can't do that by myself!" Sam stared, almost wild eyed, at all of them.

"Sam," Cam spoke up before anyone else had a chance to respond, all pretty freaked that in the space of one conversation Sam had admitted fear and a dependence on others. He spoke very gently to try and calm her down. "Everything's fine. Vala, the General and I will be here to protect you." Sam calmed noticeably at Cam's quiet assertion and there was the glimmer of a smile. Cam looked for confirmation to both Vala and Jack as he explained his plan. "Vala can do nappy duty." He pointed to the other woman cooing at the baby. "And the General can look after you." He nodded with respect at Jack. "And I can keep guard."

"Well!" Hank huffed from the bottom of the bed. "It seems you have it all planned out."

"Sorry, Sir. With your permission, of course," Cam finished.

"Very well. Daniel, Teal'c, you leave in the morning. As for everyone else, I think the Colonel could do with some rest. It's been a long day."

"Yes, Sir," Daniel responded. Teal'c simply nodded his head.

Vala, reluctantly, handed the child back to her mother and followed Daniel from the room. "See you tomorrow, Sam. I'm really pleased you're home."

"Thanks, Vala," Sam whispered.

"I'll make sure the nurses keep an eye on you both," Carolyn said before turning to leave her unexpected patients, trusting her nurses to take good care of them. She cleverly pulled Cam along with her; they had a dinner to eat together and she wasn't going to miss that.

Hank and Teal'c were left at the bottom of the bed, watching the three occupants.

"Try to rest, Colonel. We'll hopefully get some answers tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir."

Hank left and Teal'c bowed to his two close friends. "Do you wish me to remain, Samantha?"

Sam looked at Teal'c and then at Jack. "No, thanks, Teal'c. You get some rest before tomorrow. Jack can stay with us and look after us tonight."

Teal'c bowed again then took his leave as Jack whispered in Sam's ear, "Always."

The simple word, the one that had kept them together for nearly three years, brought the tears back to her eyes. "I knew you would." Sam sniffed, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I wanted to tell you, was going to, but everything happened so fast. When I went into labour I was so scared. I thought I'd be here for the birth and I'd hoped you'd be here to support me."

Jack could see that she'd been scared, mainly of his reaction to the pregnancy. Without thinking, he said quietly, "I wish you'd contacted us."

"I didn't know what to say. I really believed she wasn't mine but I didn't want to lose my baby," Sam sniffled. "I couldn't believe I was pregnant and it wasn't yours." She sobbed on Jack's shoulder.

Jack kissed Sam's forehead gently. "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I arrived." Tears slowly rolled down Sam's cheeks.

"Ssshhh." Jack gently brushed Sam's tears away. "You're here now and everything'll be fine."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

**AN: So it's Jack and Sam against the world, just like we always want it to be. More tomorrow I hope. Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

What on Earth – Chapter 9

_So nothing is ever straight forward in Jack and Sam land. Read on to find out._

The next day dawned a beautiful day in Colorado Springs. However, none of the former or latter SG1 were outside to see it. Jack had refused to move from Sam's side and had been given permission to sleep on the bed next to her, although by mutual agreement they had ended up sharing one bed. Teal'c and Daniel had both slept in their quarters, eager to leave early on their mission. Cam and Carolyn had been about to leave when SG-7 had returned and their leader had needed emergency surgery. Carolyn had, therefore, spent the night in surgery and Cam lonely in his room. Vala had spent the night unproductively wallowing in her memories of seeing Adria as such a young child. She knew it wasn't good for her, had known she should stop, but hadn't been able to help the memories flowing through her.

Sam had had her best night's sleep in the last two weeks. She was home, she was in the SGC, and Jack was here. All these things were needed for her to sleep peacefully. Her newborn daughter had obviously sensed the change in her mother and had slept peacefully, too. Sam had fed her at midnight and, much to everyone's surprise, the little girl hadn't stirred again until 0600, when the baby's cry had caused Jack to fall off the bed he had been balanced precariously on, much to Sam's amusement.

"'mm up, 'mm up!" Jack said, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he slowly got to his feet. "Stop giggling, Carter!" He ran his hand through is unruly hair, trying to sound stern and failing miserably.

"Yes, Sir." Sam still laughed while reaching for the crying baby.

"I'll get her," Jack whispered and walked around the bed to the small crib. He gently lifted her and turned towards Sam. The sight of the man and her child brought tears once again to Sam's eyes and for the life of her she couldn't stop them from falling.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sorry… it's nothing."

"No, it really isn't. Now let's get the little one settled, get her some breakfast, and then you and I will talk while we eat." He handed the baby over and gently wiped several tears away with his fingers. "I'll pull the curtain while you feed her and then head to the commissary. You want anything special?"

Sam sniffed and shook her head. Then, just as Jack was about to leave, said, "OJ, real OJ and some fruit salad. I never got to the front of the queue very often to get it in Atlantis."

"No problem. Coming right up."

As Jack left he spotted Cam just arriving. He was pleased that someone else he trusted would be here while he slipped away.

It didn't take Jack long to reacquaint himself with the SGC mess. He found a few tasty items that he knew Sam liked plus her desired breakfast fare and threw a few things on the tray for himself. The mess assistant, a newbie who had no idea who Jack was, tried to stop him leaving with the tray, but Jack soon put him in his place.

Happy with his selection and his early morning verbal bashing of a young SF, Jack made his way back to the infirmary. He arrived to see Carolyn pull back the curtain to reveal a dressed Sam and a contented, satisfied, little girl.

"General, I see you all survived the night unscathed."

"Yeah, all quiet on the western front," he replied flippantly.

"Good. Well, I'll leave you to your breakfast. I'll be in my quarters if there's an emergency, if none of the nurses are able to help you."

"Everything all right with Sam and the baby?"

"Everything's fine, General. Nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Doc." Jack walked past the younger woman, his attention entirely focussed on the woman on the bed.

"Breakfast is served, milady." Jack laid the tray down on the bed and bowed à la Teal'c.

Sam smiled at his antics, which was the main aim for his odd entrance. She reached for the bowl of fruit and the juice while he helped himself to the toast with lashings of butter.

"So, Carter, what's up?" Jack started slowly.

Sam took a deep breath. She knew she could ignore her emotions and tell Jack to stop pushing, and knew that he would. But she wanted to explain, to open up. "Seeing you with her makes me sad," Sam began, but realised it had been the wrong thing to say when Jack's face fell. "Let me finish," she quickly added. Jack sighed and focussed on her again, his insecurities getting the better of him for the moment.

"I've pictured the moment you'd hand me a baby for nearly a decade. We'd smile at each other, kiss gently, and bask in the glow of our firstborn." Sam had tears slowly rolling down her face again. "Only she isn't yours. I wasn't even sure she was mine and all I want is for us to be a family."

Jack was dumbstruck; never in all his imaginings would he have thought she would say that. Sam, unfortunately, took his silence for abhorrence.

"You've never even pictured that have you?" Sam whispered and almost choked on the fruit she was eating. "You should go. We can talk later." She placed the juice on the tray in front of her and slipped further down the bed.

Jack wasn't sure what had happened but he had heard her request to leave. He looked mournfully between his soul mate and her child. He'd wished for a family with Sam and was gutted that she seemed to be forcing him out. He walked slowly to the door then stopped, not turning around. His thoughts were all over the place but one thing was slamming through his brain - He was not going to screw this up. He was not going to walk out on her and leave her facing this alone.

"I'm not leaving, Sam. I know that you pictured this with our baby but that just isn't the case anymore. You can have it with this baby but you need to want me as well as her, 'cause god knows I want you more than anything." Jack heard the intake of breath behind him and he hoped more than anything that it was a good gasp, not a bad gasp.

"You'd want that?" Sam asked incredulously.

Jack turned and walked back towards Sam. He was useless at talking so tried to let his eyes convey all the emotion he was feeling. "Sam… all I've wanted for years was you, my cabin and maybe a rugrat or two. I'm more than happy to start with the cabin, you and this rugrat." By the time he'd finished he was again at her side, cupping her cheek with his hand and wiping the tears away with his thumb.

Sam was gobsmacked. This was more than she could ever have imagined. She nodded tearfully. "Thank you, Jack."

"Always."

Daniel and Teal'c arrived shortly thereafter to see both Jack and Sam getting comfortable on the bed, each fussing over the little girl.

"Uh… guys…"

"Hi, Daniel, you ready to head off?" Sam asked without even looking up from counting the 10 tiny fingers and toes in front of her.

"Yeah, we'll get to the bottom of this, don't you worry," Daniel said jovially, while Teal'c merely stood stoically watching his friends, pleased that O'Neill seemed to have accepted the situation.

"Try not to cause an intergalactic incident in the process, Danny boy!" Jack said, his smirk completely in place.

"Yes, Jack. C'mon, Teal'c, the General will be waiting for us." Daniel shook his head and walked out of the room. Teal'c bowed and followed his friend, a rare smile on his face at the happiness on display in the infirmary.

**AN: Well now Sam and Jack are on the same page we can move on and solve this mystery. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Some from chapter 8 will have had my thanks once, or twice while others not at all. Have no idea what is wrong with my reply ability, I am very thankful for all reviews sorry if that thanks has not been able to be said personally. **


	10. Chapter 10

What on Earth – Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay everyone, here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy this little visit to Atlantis._

Daniel and Teal'c stepped through the gate on Atlantis, much to the surprise of the personnel there, who had merely been informed by the SGC that there was a delegation en route from Earth. The new commander of the city, Richard Woolsey, moved down the stairs and walked through the waiting group of SF's to greet his visitors, keen to show that he was the one who should be in charge. He took up a position in front of Colonel Shepard making sure that everyone in the room was aware of his position.

That lasted until Teal'c spoke before Woolsey even had the chance to open his mouth. "We are not in need of your assistance. We require an audience with Dr Keller, Colonel Shepard and Dr McKay."

John, who had spent the last twelve hours reeling from the fact that Colonel Carter was no longer his commander and that this non-military schmuck, as General O'Neill would say, was now his boss, took one look at Woolsey's face and decided to make the most of this welcome interruption.

He cleared his throat and deliberately took a step in front of Woolsey to address the visitors. Then quite nonchalantly spoke with lazy authority, "Sure, Teal'c, Daniel. We'll meet in the main room. I'll page Rodney and Jennifer. You want to speak to anyone else?"

"No, not at the moment, anyway. Thanks, John," Daniel replied, easily reading the tension in the room and very happy to back John against Richard Woolsey. Then, completely ignoring the now Commander of Atlantis, he and Teal'c followed the Colonel up to the control area where Shepard had a tech page the others.

The trio made their way through the corridors of Atlantis silently. Once they'd entered the main room and sat down, they only had to wait a few moments before Rodney arrived, followed almost immediately by Jennifer.

Rodney flamboyantly entered the room, arms waving to attract attention to himself "I was called and… oh, I see we have visitors," He deflated quickly clearly disappointed that he was not needed to save the day on this particular occasion.

"Hey, McKay, good to see you," Daniel said, deadpan, in response to Rodney's over the top entrance and then underwhelming view of the guests.

The group waited for Jennifer to sit down and then there was an uncomfortable silence. Daniel was about to speak when Jennifer pre-empted him, "Are Colonel Carter and her baby well?"

"Yes, both doing well and had a restful night…. but they're why we're here," Daniel replied.

Jennifer nodded, unsure what else to say.

"How did Landry take the news?" John asked, having obviously been aware of the whole situation.

"Quite well, considering it looked for a while like she'd had a relationship with someone under her command," Daniel responded carefully, watching to see the reaction his statement got.

"Now, just wait a minute," McKay blustered. "Colonel Carter would never, ever do something like that and you should be ashamed of yourselves for thinking it!" He was almost livid in defence of the person who had held a special place in his heart.

"I don't think it, McKay, I'm saying that the General thought it." Daniel relaxed, he had got the reaction he expected, no one here believed that to be true. He turned his attention from the scientist to the other Atlantis personnel, it was time to use their intel not waste time on accusations. "Can you tell us what you know? We've confirmed that Sam's the baby's mother but she has no idea who the father is."

John leaned back and indicated for Jennifer to speak.

"When I first examined her she said the same to me about the father and, no matter how crazy it sounded, I completely believed her. We don't know anything about the father but the only thing I could say was that it wasn't an ordinary pregnancy."

"How do you mean?" Daniel asked, curious at this turn of events.

"I didn't say anything to Colonel Carter, she was too panicked about the origin of the baby and its safety, however, there's no way that the foetus was 8 months old when I first examined the Colonel. I would stake my reputation on it."

"How far along do you think she was?" Daniel asked, not totally phased at the news, he had wondered the same.

Jennifer sat back and contemplated for a moment, "Hmm,….. I would say no more than 16 weeks, but possible only 12. She had none of the physical outward symptoms of pregnancy at her first exam. Even with the position of the foetus the Colonel would be physically changing if her pregnancy was more advanced."

"You mean that in only a week the foetus had aged that rapidly?" Daniel asked.

"Possibly... but then it made no more abnormal increase from that point to the birth, I was keeping a very close eye on it."

"The child has not aged strangely since returning to the SGC," Teal'c stated.

"The Colonel went on no strange missions," John said, "And she was never alone on any planets and, to anyone here's knowledge, had no altercations with any off-world people that could have resulted in a pregnancy," he added, stuttering through the last bit and blushing at the implications.

"And we've ruled out all Atlantis personnel," Daniel added.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else," John quickly responded, a little narked that the tests had been run.

A few moments passed and all the occupants looked from one to another. "Do you have any theories about how this could have happened?" Daniel asked quietly.

Jennifer cleared her throat before putting forward her ideas. "I've thought of little else in the last two weeks. I can only see a few possible options. 1. Someone, a human male, did this to her either here or off-world. 2. I considered the idea of some other being, like the Ori or the Wraith, being involved but there's no evidence of an incursion on Atlantis. Finally… well, to be honest, I have no other option."

"Can you run me through what happened here in the weeks before the pregnancy was discovered?"

"Sure," John answered and moved to the control panel in the middle of the table. The display sprang to life. "Just select dates. It's set to Earth dates so we're looking at when?"

"Before May 1st," Jennifer answered.

"Okay, so, computer, display Atlantis activity for April this year." The files scrolled across the screen in the middle of the room. "Here we go. Beginning of the month, a standard meet and greet, no concerns, good Intel. Then a delegation came to Atlantis, again no problems. A lab accident, Rodney and his geeks tried to destroy the city." John nodded and chuckled at Rodney, who huffed. "Then, oh yeah, a really strange thing happened…"

**AN: Okay okay, please don't kill me, I know that was horrible of me. So I have two more chapters left. Hope to get another one to you tomorrow. Thanks for all the support and reviews, they make me smile. **


	11. Chapter 11

What on Earth – Chapter 11

_Here we have chapter 11. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 10, enjoy. _

Back at the SGC, Sam and Jack had moved their little family to Sam's quarters. There had been a brief discussion about whether mother and baby would go home but both Landry and Carolyn had felt that leaving the base at this time was not an option. Landry wanted to be absolutely sure that there was no imminent threat to either Sam or her daughter and Carolyn wanted to keep an eye on both of them as Sam got used to being a new mother. However, an outing above ground was called for.

"_I'd feel better if you took her outside for a while. Vitamin D is really important in early development and the best way to get it is from daylight." Carolyn had been very clear when putting forth her point to Sam, Jack and her father. _

So now they were in Sam's room preparing to take the little one out for her first trip to the surface. Vala had decided to join them to give Sam extra support and the SFs on the surface had been put on high alert. No harm was going to be allowed to come to the small baby.

One of the nurses had arrived that morning with a new carry seat and a variety of clothes and baby accessories. Sam had pretended not to notice when said nurse gave Jack back his credit card. The blush on his face when the nurse handed him the card made Sam teary, along with the cute little outfits that had been bought. However, she had a sudden thought that he must have given the nurse the card the night before, before they'd spoken, before they'd thought about the future. She loved him, really, really loved him.

Getting ready had been an adventure in itself. Firstly there had been the 'diaper test'; while they had been in the infirmary the nurses had done that duty, now it was Sam's turn. Sam had been unbelievably relieved to discover instructions on the side of the packs and after a few trials of the diapers, which had been bought in several sizes as the nurse had been unsure of what to buy, the task was completed. Then there was the outfit to pick, both Jack and Sam had definite opinions on what was 'cool' for a young girl to wear on her first outing. So after several had been held up to the little girl's body and argued over by Jack and Sam, finally Baby Carter was dressed in a lovely baby grow – pink with white ducklings across the middle – settled in her chair, then carried by Jack to the elevator.

Hank Landry met them there. He watched the two coming towards him and was amazed at the transformation in his old friend from the depressed man he had left in his quarters the night before to this 'bouncing' father. Hank could do nothing else but return Jack's open smile as he neared him. He looked at Colonel Carter and could see a difference in her. She was glowing, basking in Jack's company and, although it made him blush to admit it, love. Being a mother was going to be a challenge that she would relish, he could tell already. He hadn't condoned her actions of the previous two weeks but had realised over night that fear had driven her decisions. In her position he could not say that he wouldn't have done the same. Although, he smiled to himself, if he had been pregnant then they really would have had a serious problem. He cleared his mind and focussed on the family in front of him.

"Well, I can see you're all ready, Colonel."

"Yes, Sir. We have contingency plans for everything, including a nuclear incident, I think," Sam murmured.

Jack scowled at her. "No jinxing this, Carter. You can't plan too much for this kind of outing."

"Yes, Sir..." Sam smiled and then clasped hold of his arm. "Jack," she added quietly.

Landry nodded and smiled. Vala came along the corridor to join their group; she was ready for action complete with camouflage clothes, night-vision goggles –even although it was daylight- and a radio to get in touch with the SF's on guard if anything were to happen.

Jack stood gobsmacked at the alien who had clearly taken his 'be on the look-out' speech earlier a little too seriously.

Hank, having experienced Vala's eccentricities for over a year merely ignored her and opened the elevator door with his card. The small group made their way up through the mountain, the four adults surrounding the little carry seat, then having to reveal her every so often when a new member of the command stepped onto the elevator. Once they'd reached the surface and signed out – something quite odd for a small baby with no name yet – the group walked around the side of the fence and up to a small, quiet area where years before General Hammond had allowed wooden benches to be placed among the trees.

Jack and Sam took one bench while Hank and Vala took another. It was a beautiful day and Sam had Jack put the carry seat in an area of dappled sunshine where the leaves shaded her but allowed her to get some sun rays.

There was no noise and the view down to the city was one that Sam loved. She sighed contentedly and leaned on Jack's shoulder. She could never have imagined this in her wildest dreams. She had everything she'd ever wanted: her Jack, a baby, a career. It was like a dream come true.

Suddenly Sam sat up. Jack looked at her, worried. "Sam, what's wrong?"

_SG1_

Carolyn Lam was tired. No, make that exhausted. She'd had a hell of a few months, what with curing diseases and aiding injuries, enough to last her a lifetime, and now it appeared she had an immaculate conception on her hands. She was sitting in her office trying to make some sense of the whole thing.

Colonel Carter had absolutely no idea how it had happened and was adamant that if it had happened naturally then she'd been incapacitated somehow and didn't remember the event. So, if she'd been forced, and it hadn't been someone on Atlantis, that left off-world and, from what the Colonel had told her, there was no reason to suspect any mission had been compromised. Well, on that front she'd have to wait to hear from Daniel and Teal'c, who'd hopefully found some answers on their trip.

Carolyn was about to forget about the mystery and move onto her other, more mundane, patients when her friend come boyfriend appeared at the door.

"Hey, baby," Cam whispered, making sure no one could hear him.

"Colonel Mitchell, we discussed appropriate language while on base," the doctor reprimanded him. She got up from her desk and moved to the filing cabinet to try and look like she was busy.

"I know, but you looked so gorgeous I couldn't resist." Cam moved towards her, not fazed by her apparent attempt to ignore him, it was a daily routine, a little game that he loved to play. As he got closer Carolyn quickly held up her hands.

"Uh, huh. You know the rules: no touching on base." She backed away from him.

"Spoilsport!" Cam pouted. He sighed and moved back to the office entrance. "So, Doc, what ya workin' on?"

Carolyn looked at him and sat down at her desk, then held her head in her hands. "I'm trying to work out how a full-bird Colonel who, by her admission, hasn't been with a guy in over 11 months, can have a two-day-old baby."

"Yeah, it's quite a doozy of a problem, ain't it?"

"You got any ideas?"

Cam crossed his arms. "Well, I did have a crazy thought."

"Yeah?" Carolyn stood and moved to the other side of the desk and sat on the edge facing him, keen to know what he thought.

"Well, how long would it take you to run Baby Carter's DNA with all personnel on record?"

"Why? The Colonel hasn't been anywhere else except Atlantis."

"I know but… it's worth a try, eh?"

Carolyn sighed. In all honesty, it would only take literally a minute to run the test he was suggesting, so why not? It would at least allow her to eliminate all SGC personnel. "Okay, I'll run the test." She left her office, mumbling to herself, "Might as well do the other off-world sites at the same time."

"Good idea, hit all the birds with one stone." Cam moved to follow her and stood beside the computer while she worked. He slowly moved his hands to her shoulders to massage them, and he suddenly realised how tired she must be because she didn't protest at his actions. Cam gently rubbed her shoulders and arms as personnel files whirled across the screen in front of Carolyn and then came to a shuddering halt on one file.

"Oh, my God!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"I totally agree, babe. How the hell is that possible?"

**AN: Yes I know you want to hit me, but it will all make sense tomorrow with the final chapter. Thanks for all the recent reviews. Like last week I have only had time for writing, not replying – very sorry. Hope you enjoyed these scenes. **


	12. Chapter 12

What on Earth – Chapter 12

_Well here it is, the final instalment. I cannot believe how well received this has been and big thanks needs to go to my beta who has been really unwell for the last wee while. Hope you enjoy and congratulations to the reviewer who had the correct answer – you will work out who you are by the end. _

"Unscheduled Activation!" Walter cried through the intercom as the gate sprang to life. Troops ran into the gate room in case of an enemy attack and the alarm went off around the base. The group which had been on the surface were just about to exit the elevator when they heard the alarm. Hank left quickly, followed by Jack, both making their way to the control room. Sam and Vala took it slower but headed for the same destination.

Just as Jack and Hank entered the briefing room, Teal'c and Daniel reached the top of the stairs from the control room.

"General, we think…" Daniel began but was cut off by Carolyn .

"General, we have some unbelievable news." She and Cam entered the room, closely followed by Sam and Vala.

General Landry took charge. "It seems we all have news. Please, let's sit and hear what everyone has to say."

The group sat down around the table. Landry sat at the head of the table. Jack, Sam and Carolyn sat on one side with the baby on the desk in front of her mother. Vala, Daniel, Cam and Teal'c took seats opposite them.

"Dr Jackson, perhaps you can tell us what you discovered in Atlantis," Hank began.

"Well, General, we spoke to Colonel Shepherd, Dr Keller and Dr MacKay. All confirmed that Sam hadn't been on any compromised missions. However, Jennifer did voice her belief that the baby didn't grow at a normal rate. She feels that Sam wasn't pregnant for 40 weeks, but more like 6."

There were a couple of gasps around the room but Carolyn spoke up. "I must say, I did wonder. I thought a doctor as good as Jennifer would've picked up a larger foetus with an external exam and feel of Colonel Carter's stomach."

"That's what she said," Daniel said, nodding towards Carolyn. "Anyway, we then reviewed the missions and activity on Atlantis for the month before the pregnancy was discovered and we came across a small notation about a few odd things that happened to some other personnel."

"The ultimate dreams," Sam whispered.

"You remembered!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I wondered."

"So that would explain it!" Carolyn murmured.

"What?" Hank turned perplexed from Colonel Carter to his daughter. "Ok, Carolyn, what is your news?".

All attention now shifted to the young Doctor. "At Colonel Mitchell's suggestion I ran the baby's DNA against everyone in our system and it gave a remarkable result. The baby's father is General O'Neill."

"WHAT?!" Jack spluttered.

"There's no doubt, Sir. You're the father and Colonel Carter's the mother."

"That makes total sense." Daniel sat back, fully happy about the way things had worked out.

"Daniel, this might make sense to you, but the rest of us are still in the dark," Cam said from the bottom of the table.

"Sam, you want to fill him in?" Daniel asked, looking at both Jack and Sam who, although shocked, looked perfectly content with the new information.

"You go ahead Daniel." Sam responded viewing her daughter in a whole new light and spotting all the signs that she was an O'Neill; the lips, the unruly wispy hair, and the eyes – she should have guessed!

Daniel smiled at her, as if reading her mind and continued to address the group. "Well, the way Colonel Shepherd explained it, there was some kind of accident in a lab, nothing major, but part of the city's infrastructure and computer system was accessed that had never been seen before. No one who'd been in the room was hurt but something strange happened to each of them. One was given an engagement ring in the next supply delivery; another was asked out on a date; while another found herself losing weight, gradually but easily. It appeared that the only person in the room who hadn't been affected was Sam. Only at the meeting on Atlantis we all thought that maybe you had been affected, but until now no one put two and two together."

Sam smiled at him across the table, peeling her eyes from the tiny figure in the seat, then finally spoke. "We translated some of the information from the panel we uncovered. It basically talked about wishes coming true, your ultimate dreams, I never even thought about it." She smiled at Daniel then directed the smile to Jack, the man she loved, and the father of her child, she was so happy she could almost burst!

"And the rest of us know what your dream would be." Daniel smiled back.

"Totally!" Vala added, a huge smile crossing her face, she was unbelievably happy at the news and the answer that Sam had been given.

"So, the baby should be General O'Neill's?" Carolyn asked for confirmation, looking from Daniel to Sam and back again. Both looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, I really don't understand any of this," Cam said straightening in his chair. "The General" he pointed to Jack, "never left Earth and Sam never came here. How did they… you know...?" He blushed at the innuendo of his question.

This, even after all the other bombshells, did bring silence to the table.

"If I find someone did some kind of weird experiment on me, I am not going to be a happy camper," Jack finally mumbled from behind the baby seat where he was admiring his daughter. His daughter, that was amazing! She was just adorable, her brown wisps of hair were so soft, the skin of her hand he could stroke forever. This was his dream and Sam's and somehow she was here, she was real.

"I don't think they experimented on you, Jack." Sam laughed. "Sir, I think if the city was able to read our thoughts and decide on our dreams it's perfectly conceivable that it could take data from its computers and make a baby."

"Now you've lost me, Sam," Vala said, her pigtails swishing as she lowered her legs from being crossed on the chair to the floor.

Sam looked at her friend and glanced at the others, seeing many were as confused as Vala she tried to explain her thoughts. "Well, the computers on Atlantis are very sophisticated, much more so than ours. And they do things that we aren't even aware they're doing. We know that everyone who's been on Atlantis has been recorded in the city's database. We even know it has a full DNA profile for all of us and it's capable of reading our bodies and assessing any injuries. So is it that inconceivable that they can also create DNA?"

As she finished Cam, Vala and Landry still looked sceptical, until Daniel spoke up.

"It's what McKay believes happened. He has some evidence that the city's able to do it," he added.

Sam turned to look at Jack and smiled. This was happening, it was really happening. Jack reached down and grasped her hand tightly. He had already accepted the little girl as his own but now that he had found out that she was, he was bursting with love and happiness. He couldn't even express it in words so let his smile tell Sam the whole story. She clearly got the message and squeezed his hand in return.

Around the table there were sighs of happiness as they watched Jack and Sam communicating their joy without words.

At the top of the table, Hank put his arm on the table and rested his forehead on his palm. "What on earth am I going to write in my report?!" He lifted his head and smiled at the group who smiled back at him. They'd find a way. A birth certificate would be filled out and the family created by a city in another galaxy would live here on Earth.

EPILOGUE

Evie O'Neill and her mother moved into her father's old Colorado house, which he had not managed to sell two years before but was very glad he hadn't, on her one-week birthday. She, of course, knew nothing about the event and slept in her carry seat as furniture was built and moved and finally placed exactly where her parents wanted it. Her first party was a BBQ, again that she knew little about, but the calm joy that surrounded her made for a very contented baby.

Her parents planned to marry and would have done so close to her first birthday if Sam hadn't fallen pregnant with Evie's new sibling. This one had a full gestation period but, thankfully, a shorter labour. In fact, it was touch and go whether Evie's little sister would be born in hospital or in her father's truck.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with her parents, Evie curled into a ball and fell fast asleep. She may now have a sister, and they were likely to fight and be jealous of each other, but ultimately both would know that they had a whole extended family who loved them and parents who'd move heaven and earth just for them.

**AN: Well that's it, thanks for all the support, reviews, theories etc. Hope to have another story done soon, something totally different again. Hope to hear your thoughts on the end. **


End file.
